The Trip of a Lifetime
by StairwayToTruth
Summary: When Derpy Hooves accidentally sends herself and three other ponies to alternate universes, they have to face a long and emotional journey to get back to their exact universe.


Rainbow Dash was in her own home when she hears a knock at her door "Who could this be?" She walks to the door and looks in the peephole and opens it quickly "Sorry, Spitfire! I forgot we were going for a fly toda-"

Spitfire then interrupts her "Dash, its cool, we scheduled this 1 on 1 flight practice a couple weeks ago, and knowing you, you don't use calendars" Spitfire chuckles.

"Oh, heh, I'll try to get one in the future, lets go!" Dash replied

"And thats why I have my name..." Spitfire said finishing her story as they were on break.

"Heheh wow, can't believe that your parents were about name you 'Sunny'" Dash chuckled.

"Ya, thanks to the events that unfolded, I wasn't." Spitfire says. "Alright, let's get mov-"

Rainbow interrupts "Speaking of fire..." She says as she points out the little cloud of smoke arising. They both fly quickly to the scene where a blue police box laid there with little wisps of smoke coming out of it

"This looks like those telephone booths in Trottenham, but in blue" exclaims Rainbow Dash.

"I think it's aliens" Spitfire jokes.

Right after she said that, the door opened and out came a brown earth pony wearing nothing but a tie.

"Um, hello fellow mares, what's the date?" He asks.

The pegasi both look at each other then Spitfire replies "August 21st, 2016. Why?"

The stallion then wipes his brow in exhaustion "Whew, finally."

Rainbow Dash then asks "Um, excuse me but, what is..." then sees another pony exit out of the blue box "Derpy Hooves?!"

"Hi Rainbow Dash!" Derpy greets.

"I'm very confused now" Spitfire says. "Can you please tell me what's going on here?"

"Okay, this is gonna be a mouthful" says the stallion. "My name is Doctor Hooves, I made this blue police box, and it's technically kind of a time machine, and very dangerous to use if you don't know how to control it, Derpy here was the only one who knew I had this machine, until now, she wanted to go back in time so see... the first muffin ever made. We didn't quite get to that time, we almost got ate by dinosaurs, almost got sent to the moon, and..."

"We had 1950's style soft serve ice cream!" Derpy interrupts.

Doctor facehooves himself "Yes, yes we did..."

"Wait... so you can go back in time... to see Commander Hurricane in his rookie year?!" Dash then gives out a fan girl squeal.

"Yes, yes, we sure can, I know the date for that one, unlike the first ever muffin to be made" Doctor says as he glares at Derpy. "But, only this one time though, I'm very exhausted"

"Nah, Dash and I have some flying lessons to do" Spitfire says about to take off.

"Wait what?!" Rainbow Dash asks "You're saying no to go back in time and seeing the Pegasus that made you want to be like him? You don't want to see your hero, in his rookie year? The best rookie in Wonderbolts history?"

Spitfire then turns around facing the three ponies and the phone box with a huge smile "Screw it! Let's go!"

"Yes!" Dash cheers giving Spitfire a hoofbump

"Okay, lets walk in, but please, let me do the button touching" Doctor says as he and Derpy walk in the time machine.

The two other pegasi walk in with their mouths agape.

"I forgot to tell you that it's bigger on the inside" Doctor exclaims.

"This is wicked" Spitfire still in shock as she walks in even more.

Rainbow Dash sits down in a chair. "I could live in here!"

"Haha, you wish" Doctor chuckles as he walks towards a panel with many buttons. "Commander Hurricane, here we come"

"Woohoo!" Derpy cheers and accidentally steps on the bowl part of a spoon that was on the floor. "Oops." It goes flying and hits a picture frame on the wall, which makes the frame fall and hit a bright green button, which makes the machine make a big rattling noise and then makes a continuous whirring noise. "Oh no!" She shouts.

"Derpy, what did you do?! Doctor frantically runs over to her.

She holds up the spoon she stepped on. "I accidentally stepped on this spoon, hit that picture frame and, it hit that button... Wait! This is the spoon that I ate that 1950's style soft serve ice cream with!"

He then turns to the green button "Oh gosh, not that button!"

"What button?" Dash asks

"The button that sends us into other alternate universes, this is bad!" He frantically searches for another button to stop but it was too late since the whirring had stopped. He then angrily turns to Derpy "This is your fault!"

"I'm s-sorry, it was an accident, I'm serious, I-I didn't mean to step on the spoon" Derpy says with tears forming in her eyes.

"And you had to put the spoon on the floor" Doctor says as he leans in towards Derpy but is stopped by the hoof of Spitfire.

"Chill out dude, it was an accident, give her a break and the button that got pressed, things can't go that bad, right?" Spitfire asks.

Doctor then calms down a bit and backs off. "It can be good but it can be bad, let me give you all a short explanation. It's the same date, but, different things have happened in our lives without us knowing. You go up to a friend and they might or won't know you" He then turns to Spitfire. "In one universe, you might not even be a Wonderbolt, and other things. Different things will happen, each time, until we get to the right universe."

"Excuse my foul language, but holy shit..." Spitfire says while surprised to what she just heard.

"I know, imagine me walking up to one of my best friends, greeting them and they'll give me a bizarre look and them asking me if they know them" Dash says.

Derpy looks down with tears in her eyes "How about a universe where this didn't happen, I'm sorry everypony" she sadly says.

"No no no, don't be sorry. I should be sorry for being mad at you, besides, having an adventure isn't bad, right?" Doctor Hooves asks

Derpy smiles and wipes her tears away.

"I like a good adventure" Spitfire exclaims. "But, I have a whole Wonderbolts squad to lead"

"You can lead them in one of the different universes!" Derpy says

"Ya, going to the academy and finding out I'm not a Wonderbolt" Spitfire jokingly says.

"Don't worry, it won't be too long... hopefully" Doctor said worryingly.

Out of the blue, a small drawer opened with a remote that had a single red button on it.

"Oh, there it is!" He picks up the remote. "This will be pretty useful, I press this button and the machine will appear at our exact location" He explains as he tucks the small remote in his collar.

"What are we waiting for?" Dash says as she opens the door of the police box to the outside.

Doctor walks to the front of the group, "Get ready for the trip of a lifetime"


End file.
